There is magic in the water
by LDB672
Summary: Draco is entranced by the new exchange student. Voldemort didn't come back after killing Lily and James. Creature Draco and Creature Harry.
1. Chapter 1

**Au: This is an AU. Voldemort did not come back after killing Lily and James. Harry lives with Sirius and Remus and carried his mother's inheritance. He now has full control over it. Draco came into his inheritance at age 10. **

Draco Malfoy wasn't always wary around water. When he was younger, he loved water. He would swim in the Malfoy's pool nearly three times a week. Well that was until he turned 10.

__Flashback__

_A 10 year old Draco ran towards the deep end of the pool he'd become so used to. His short blond curly hair bounced as he ran. He jumped into the pool and his laugh could be heard around the glass room. Then it changed into a panicked shout._

'_Muuuuuum! Daaad!'_

_Draco's silver eyes were panicked and tears were leaking out of them. He was crying and thrashing around in the water. The Malfoy parents came running in as fast as they could and skidded to a halt when they set eyes on their young son. Draco was getting tangled in something long and gold and he had a strange sensation where his waist stopped._

_What the Malfoy senior's saw was not Draco as they knew him. This Draco did not have short blond curly hair. He had long gold and blond hair that fell freely down to his hips. His legs were not there. Instead there was a silvery blue tail with fins on the end. His scales shone silver under the water and down the left side of his pretty little face was what appeared to be a silver tribal tattoo. All in all, their son was beautiful. But he was crying._

'_What's happening to me mum? Am I dying? Why can't I feel anything? Where are my legs?' __he wailed with new and refreshed tears. _

_Narcissa bent forward towards her son and helped him get out of the pool. She hugged him close and rocked him lightly whispering that it was all going to be okay. When he had slowly calmed himself down to just sobbing quietly he looked towards his father. Lucius Malfoy was known to be a harsh and stern man. Anything less than perfect was not acceptable for him. And yet when Draco looked towards him, expecting to see his disappointment, all he saw was a soft smile. He looked questioningly at his father._

'_Dragon my son, do not worry. You are not dying' __he explained softly. The sudden sound of his father speaking to him had made Draco jump in fright. __'Your legs are still there. They have just fused together to form your tail'_

'_Oh yes, sorry I forgot about that. Except, I don't usually have a tail!' __Draco shouted at his father. Lucius shot him a warning look and he sullenly apologised and leant into his mother's side._

_His father began speaking quietly again. __'You, my son, have just gone through your inheritance. You get it from my side of the family and it is a gift. We're not fully human son.'_

'_What are we then father?'_

'_We are Merfolk Draco'_

'_Mermaids?'__ Draco shouted. Lucius chuckled._

'_No Dragon, Mermen. We can sing like mermaids can and use our beauty to enhance our chances with others. That and the physical change is really all that changes. You will learn to control your tail and the hair growth with time, I know I have' __Lucius said whilst chuckling._

_This helped put Draco's mind at ease. It took another hour for his tail and hair to go back to legs and short hair. From then on, he spent the rest of the summer researching his inheritance. When he went for his first year at Hogwarts, he was fully in control of his powers, both mer and wizard._

__End Flashback__

From that day on, Draco avoided the water and was only in it for as long as he needed to be. If he was in it too long, his tail would start to show and that wasn't what he needed. It was now a few months after his 16th birthday. He'd grown into a handsome young man who stood at 6 foot 2 and he wore his hair to his shoulders, tied back with ribbon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's your first meeting with Harry :) Enjoy**

**Harry's POV**

Harry Potter had always loved the water. He never used to like it, used to hate his baths and swimming lessons, until that day when he was 10.

__Flashback__

_Harry was sitting up a tree branch in the sun in the back garden of the house he lived in with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. He was currently playing with the leaves making them float in the air. Suddenly, he grew stiff and still. The leaves finished their majestic dance and fell around him. _

'_Rem….Siri….. Help me' __he started to shout before his eyes closed and he started to fall from the branch of the tree. Remus ran out just in time to catch his 'son' from his fall. He panicked and shouted for Sirius to help him. He ran inside with Harry and laid him on the sofa. Both he and Sirius stood over the couch and watched as a light engulfed Harry's body. His ears began to get more pointed and elf like. His tanned skin developed a shine to it. His red scar faded until it was nothing but a white outline. He stayed short for a child his age but his dark hair grew until it fell half way down his back. When it was over, he opened his eyes and there were his mother's eyes. The orbs shone with the colours of the forest. _

'_Remmy? Siri? What happened?'__ Harry whispered hoarsely. Sirius smiled softly at him and ruffled his hair. _

'_Welcome to your creature inheritance pup' __he laughed. Harry looked questioningly towards Remus. Remus smiled._

'_You've just got your inheritance. The one from your mother's side. You're not fully human anymore cub'_

'_Wha? What am I then?' __Harry asked, shocked._

'_You, son, are a water nymph. Your elven ears are a dead giveaway.' __Remus smiled and put his hair behind one of his pointy ears. Harry shivered when Remus brushed the tip of his ear and blushed. _

'_You say my mom was a water nymph? Why didn't I know? Was she a good one?' __Harry asked excitedly._

'_Yes, Harry she was beautiful. A very good nymph. She used her powers for good, never for evil. She was a wonderful woman and my best friend.'_

'_I'm not your best friend?!' __Sirius shrieked at Remus after he spoke about Lily. Remus laughed and punched Sirius on the arm lightly._

_Harry giggled. __'So what is a nymph then? What do I do?'_

'_Well Harry, you're the protector of the water. Mostly lakes and rivers as the Merfolk protect the sea's. They seem to not walk on the ground, they float. They can run extremely fast, especially on water too' _

'_Wow!' __Harry whispered. _

_He spent the rest of the summer finding out what his new powers were. And when his Hogwarts letter came at age 11, Remus and Sirius chose to decline. They home schooled him and taught him everything he needed to know. Both about his nymph side and his wizardry side. He grew control over both sides of his life._

__End Flashback__

With Remus and Sirius, Harry lived a happy life. They lived in a big house in the countryside. At the end of their land was a large lake. Harry was home schooled and excelled at his studies. That was until what would be 6th year at Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

**Draco's POV**

It was 6th year. We were back at Hogwarts. I was sat alongside Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini in the Great Hall. I wasn't paying much attention to the sorting. Nothing unusual ever happened and I was hungry. Being hungry, coupled with the fact my skin felt very dry made me anxious and frustrated. Blaise leaned over and ran his fingers along the tribal mark down my face. This gesture calmed me a little.

The last first year had just been sorted and I was excitedly waiting for the food to appear. Dumbledore stood and I picked up my knife and fork. Pansy chuckled at me.

'**And finally, please extend a very warm welcome to our new transfer student, Mr Harry Potter. Mr Potter please come up here to be sorted.' **

I grumbled. That is until I heard the whispers. I turned to look and my mouth fell open. This creature was beautiful. He had pointed ears hidden in his midnight hair which hung to the bottom of his back in waves. It danced as he moved. His eyes were the exact green of a lush green forest. He didn't seem to walk. He looked like he half danced and half floated up to the stool. He smiled serenely as the hat was placed on his head. He giggled as it slid over his face. It sounded melodious.

Everyone waited with baited breath. Eventually the hat shouted out,

'**Slytherin'**

Yes! He would be mine. Our table erupted in cheers and he blushed as he floated down to our table. I tried to let out some of my mer magic to entice him but I don't think it worked. A younger student went to touch him as he went past and he recoiled as their skin came into contact. I glared at the younger child and he cowered and apologised. Harry turned and watched me. Then he sat by my side. Suddenly my appetite was gone, replaced by butterflies.

'**I do hope the water here is happy.' **Harry said. Blaise chuckled at him but he appeared not to hear. I kept my head down, too embarrassed to look up at the beautiful boy next to me.

Suddenly I felt something soft and cold touching my face, tracing the tribal tattoo. I shivered in pleasure. I looked up and caught green eyes as he smiled serenely at me. I was about to speak to him when he stood and floated out of the Great Hall. I was confused. But I know what I felt. His cold hands felt like water trickling down my face. I could feel my mer just trying to get out. I knew I had to let it out. I made excuses and got up to leave. The Black Lake wasn't the sea but at least it was a large enough body of water to allow my tail to grow and to calm my rapidly beating heart.

I made my way to the lake without looking at my surroundings. I took off my clothes and my socks and shoes. I slowly let my legs dip into the water. The sudden feeling of warmth was welcome as I felt my legs fuse. I slowly lowered myself into the water as my tail finished forming and leant against the waters edge. I closed my eyes.

I don't know how long I was like that before I felt there was someone else there. I opened my eyes but could see no one there, just the trees. Then I caught sight of movement.

'**Hello?' **I said softly. I try not to let people see my tail so I hid among the reeds. Anyone who didn't know, would just think I was swimming.

'**My water was disturbed, I came to see why. Don't worry, she is happy with you, mer,' **The same melodious voice whispered from earlier.

'**Potter?' **I asked cautiously. He giggled then silence reigned once more. I strained my eyes up towards the direction of the castle but could not see anything or anyone. That was strange. I know he was there. Did he just disappear?

After a few more minutes, I climbed out of the water. Sitting on the edge of the lake I willed my tail to diffuse back into my legs. Once this had happened, I shivered as I dressed. There was something slightly intimate about the fact he had almost seen my tail. The thought sent a thrill through my body.

I sighed as I slowly trudged back up towards the castle, not noticing the forest green eyes watching me from among the trees.


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry's POV**

I was ambling along one of the corridors slowly. I knew most students were still at the feast, too pre occupied with their food and retelling stories of their summers to notice they were one student less. That many people in one room always put me on edge. And that boy who felt he could touch my skin. Revolting. I shivered just thinking about it. His hands were very hot. It made me sad. Then there was the other boy. The light one. He glared at the smaller boy, almost as if he couldn't believe he had dared to touch me. Interesting.

I had sat to the side of this boy. As I sat down, I felt more than saw him stiffen up. Curious. He was sat by a boy with skin slightly darker than mine and a girl with short cropped black hair. They smiled kindly as I sat down.

'**I do hope the water here is happy,' **I said, as I could feel a steady thrumming beat within, signalling to a large body of water for my protection. The dark skinned boy chuckled, but it wasn't mean. The light one put his head down. Hmmm.

It was then that I noticed something on his face. It was what appeared to be a tribal pattern. I could see things mixed into it ever so slightly, images associated with water, protection and the sea. Only another protector would be able to see the images. To any normal person it would just be a tribal mark. This boy gets more interesting by the second. I reached out my fingers gently and traced them down his mark. His skin was cool to the touch, but slightly dry. He looked up at me quickly and I smiled. I think he may have a power similar to mine. He was just opening his mouth to speak when I stood and wandered out of the hall. I was getting tired of all the people, all there looking at me.

I was wandering through the corridors with no specific direction when I felt it. It was like an alarm in my veins, in my blood. A ripple or warning. Something was disturbing the water. It wasn't a panicked ripple, but I rushed out anyway. Water is a sentient thing and I have to prove that I can protect it now I'm living here. I rushed down towards the lake when I saw it. A golden head. The moonlight bouncing off the hair. The boy from earlier was in the water, arms folded and resting on the side of the bank. His eyes were closed. He was floating ever so softly from left to right and his hair appeared to have grown and was in the water. I caught a flash of silver and blue from the water and that confirmed my earlier thought. This boy was a mer. My heart warmed at the thought of this boy, trying to control his powers so far away from his body of water.

'**My water was disturbed, I came to see why. Don't worry, she is happy with you mer,' **I whispered softly.

The boys head shot up and his eyes widened. **'Potter?' **he asked cautiously. I giggled and hid behind the trees. He strained his eyes as far as he could but I knew he couldn't see me. He sighed and got out to dress. I turned away, feeling slightly embarrassed to be there when he dressed. He slowly began the walk back up to the castle doors, all the while looking around him to see if he could spot me. I stayed hidden, thankful for my dark skin that allowed me to stay hidden in the shadows.

What a curious start. When Dad told me I would be starting here, I didn't expect it to be like this. I was excited to see what else would happen. This boy in particular interested me. I wonder if many people know he is a mer. I think his friends must know. And now I know.


	5. Chapter 5

**Draco POV**

I began to walk faster and faster as I entered the doors to the castle. I was practically running when I made it into the dungeons. I skidded to a halt outside the Slytherin common room and panted as I revealed the password. I rushed in and went straight over to my friends.

Blaise caught sight of me and laughed, **'Been out for a jog?'**

'**Potter. Is he back yet?' **I managed to ask as I was calming myself down. Wow I'm really unfit these days.

'**Dray, Potter hasn't left the common room.' **Pansy said as she pulled me down next to her.

'**Yeah he came in with us and has been in yours and his dorm room since then.' **Blaise said kindly.

I gaped at them.

'**What? But. But he. Down by the lake. Tail' **I managed to get out.

Blaise laughed. **'I think he's broken' **

Pansy shoved his arm and said, **'Draco, what do you think happened?'**

'**I, I went down to the lake to calm my heart down. My skin has been funny all day and I needed to let my tail come free, especially after he touched me.' **I began.

'**What has this got to do with Potter?' **Blaise asked.

Pansy shushed him and I continued.

'**As I was saying, I was in the water and heard someone there. Someone, with the same voice and laugh as Potter, saying that the water was 'disturbed' but was alright with me being there.' **

Pansy and Blaise raised their eyebrows. I knew they didn't believe me.

'**He called me mer.' **I shouted at them. They both shushed me as everyone in the common room turned to look at me.

'**Draco he hasn't left these rooms.' **Pansy said slowly.

'**He was there! I know he was'**

'**Draco, your imagination is showing again. Are you sure you weren't asleep?' **Blaise chuckled at his own jokes.

I huffed at them both.

'**If you don't believe us, go up to your rooms and check!' **Pansy said, exasperated.

'**Fine.' **I snarled as I stomped up the stairs.

I threw open the door and turned on the light.

There on the bed opposite my own, was Harry Potter in what looked like green flannel pyjamas, sound asleep. I gaped at the sight.

'**But. But. But…' **I was grasping for an explanation. Any explanation. I sank down on my bed trying to get my head around it. At some point, Blaise and Pansy left and turned out the light. The door closed softly but I didn't hear it. I laid down on my bed still pondering what had happened.

Had I made it up? Had I just wanted it to happen? Was I just over tired?

I was so sure it had happened. As I was pondering I must have fallen asleep. Not noticing the mischievous grin and sparkling forest green eyes in the darkness.

I woke up next morning to the sound of the shower running. I slowly woke up, still just as confused as last night. I heard the shower stop and then I panicked even more. His uniform was on his bed. He would be coming out of that bathroom in a few seconds wearing a towel. Nothing but a towel! Dear god help me. I rushed in the bathroom as he came out, not even daring to look up at him. I heard him chuckle. God how embarrassing.

I had only been in the bathroom for a few minutes when I heard the door open loudly.

'**Draco Malfoy you have two minutes to…. Oh sorry Harry dear, didn't see you there' **She said in what I knew to be her fake voice.

'**Of course Miss Parkinson,' **even I heard the smirk in his voice.

Then there was a banging on the bathroom door.

'**Two minutes before I drag you out Dray, You can not spend that much time on your silly hair!' **I hear Pansy shouting shrilly. I heard Potters slight laugh and ground my teeth together.

'**Alright, alright I'm here' **I say as I flounce out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the portrait hole. I don't need Pansy embarrassing me in front of him. I could hear Pansy and Potter laughing together following me at a more sedate pace. They were joined by a deeper laugh which I assumed meant they had been joined by Blaise. I was still grumbling under my breath as we got to the table and sat down for breakfast. Potter sat opposite me with Blaise to his side and Pansy sat next to me. Blaise smirked at me and I groaned and put my head down. Help.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry's POV**

I had taken a leisurely shower this morning. The light boy was still sleeping when I slowly went to the bathroom. I know I know his name now, I just prefer light one. He looked peaceful while he sleeps, kind of like an angel. I smiled as I wandered into the bathroom. Resisting the urge to sing, I began my shower. The water was warm as I felt it soothing my skin. My blood felt like it was humming. God I love water.

I had left my uniform on my bed on purpose. Now I would have to go into our room with just a towel on. I didn't grow up with my dad and papa and not learn a few mischievous tendencies. Winding up this particular mer was going to be fun. I wonder what dad knows about the family. I'll have to ask him in a letter.

I could hear him start to stir. Ha. Showtime. I shut off the water as I got out and wrapped a towel low on my hips. I had just opened the door when he shot past me, not even looking up. His cheeks were burning red and his hair was all messy, it looked as if he had been running his hands through it madly. I chuckled as he shut the door. I heard him growl lightly to himself. How amusing. I began dressing.

I was almost dressed, the only thing not on was my shirt. I was gazing at my dark shin, smiling at its slight shine when the door flew open and in flounced Pansy.

'**Draco Malfoy you have two minutes to… Oh sorry Harry dear, didn't see you there.' **She came in shouting but towards the end it turned into a leer as she stared at my skin. I saw her lick her lips unconsciously and I chuckled.

She blushed as I replied, **'Of course Miss Parkinson'. **

I could faintly hear a snort behind the bathroom door and grinned. I pointed to the door as I began to button up my shirt. Pansy hammered on the door**.**

'**Two minutes before I drag you out Dray, You can not spend that much time on your silly hair!' **I began to laugh as she smirked at me and waited.

A few seconds later the door opened with a dramatic flair and the light one pranced into the room. **'Alright alright I'm here.' **He grumbled as he grabbed his school bag and stormed down the stairs.

As we left the portrait hole, a little way behind Draco, Pansy smiled slightly and said, **'Honestly I don't know who's more dramatic, him or his godfather' **we both began to laugh** .**

'**Definitely him,' **Blaise said as he joined us and we all laughed. Draco threw himself down on the bench at the table and we could all hear him still grumbling to himself. I had sat opposite him, so I could get a good look at him. Blaise took the seat next to me and Pansy sat by him. He took an apple and violently bit into it, scowling as the juice ran down his fingers. As we all ate quietly, the only noise was from Draco when he slammed his goblet down and grumbled to himself. Nearing the end of breakfast I caught Pansy and Blaise looking at him concerned. Then they looked at each other and it was like a silent conversation went on that I wasn't privy to. Suddenly Blaise lifted his wand a fraction and cast a spell I did not hear around the four of us. I felt more than saw the magical force around us. Then I noticed Pansy had turned fully to face Draco and began to move her fingers down his wonderful mark. Draco closed his eyes and breathed in deeply as she gently traced it, all the while shushing his grumblings. Interesting. I saw the boy visibly relax and unclench. He leaned into Pansy's fingers and began to softly hum. Something in my body told me I needed to hear more of that hum and I was itching to be the one that caused it. _No Harry. Don't be so silly. Try being friends first._

Draco sighed and opened his eyes, nodded minutely at Blaise and finished his breakfast a lot calmer. Blaise flicked his wrist and the feeling of magic disappeared. People threw us curious glances and we ignored them. I had lost my appetite slightly so just ate a few nuts. It's a good job the elves had been notified of my diet before I came here.

'**Come on we have potions first,' **Draco said. I hope I enjoy their version of potions. I love brewing with papa. We all set off eagerly, ready for the first potions class this year.


End file.
